Just a Push
by Falcon4Crane
Summary: Connor and Kira have been dancing around each other what happens when their friends give them a little push? Connor/Kira


A/N: Okay this is one-shot was a request from Aqua Sweetie 1994. I hope she likes it along with everyone else. I don't own anything but the plot.

XXXX

"Kira, if you would just tell him how you feel then you wouldn't have to act like you are in love with me to make him jealous." Trent whispered as Kira sighed. They were at Hayley's Cyberspace for their Christmas break. Dr. Oliver otherwise known as Dr. O had asked them to come home because he had some news to share with them. This time last year, she had been the Yellow Dino Ranger so it was a little weird having a normal life. It was hard to get used to the fact that she didn't have to fight monsters on a daily basis.

"Trent, I don't know what you are talking about." Kira stated glaring back at him. He was helping Hayley out during the break since his father was out of the country for work.

"Oh please, I have fallen asleep to more of your phone calls in the past few weeks than I care to count." He said with a caring smile. He wasn't saying it to hurt her feelings, she knew but it still hurt.

"Trent, I thought that you were my friend but you were sleeping while I was talking to you." She said looking a little hurt which caused Trent to frown.

"I am your friend and that's why I am telling you that you need to tell Connor how you feel. He doesn't know the inner workings of your mind like you what him too. He is a jock after all." He said handing her a smoothie. "I'm not being mean by telling you this and you know it."

Kira sighed before talking a drink. "I just don't want to drive him away. I mean right now we are friends and I kind of like that. He's there when I need him." She replied as he nodded.

"Whatever just tell him and soon please, I would like to go back to New York knowing that you are happy this term. You don't know how much I worried about you the past few months." He stated before walking away to take someone else's order.

"He's right, you know. You do need to tell Connor that you like him as more than a friend. It's starting to eat away at you and that's not healthy for you." Hayley stated coming back around the counter. She had been handing out orders during most of their talk but she knew what was going on.

"How do you even know?" Kira asked clearly wondering if her actions or anything she had said had everyone knowing how she felt about Connor. She had thought she was good at hiding her emotions but apparently not.

"Well Tommy clued me in but I did sort of figure it out." She said wiping the counter to the left of Kira.

"Dr. O knows? How? I mean Dr. O is brilliant but he is clueless when it comes to anyone's love life." She said as Hayley laughed in agreement.

"I will agree but with Kimberly back, I think he is seeing a lot more. Remember you did come home for Thanksgiving too." She reminded Kira softly.

Kira thought about what Hayley had said. "Kimberly might have told him. I can see her knowing it rather than Dr. O." She said as she remembered her first meeting with the love of Dr. O's life, Kimberly Hart the World's first Pink Ranger.

She and Connor had come in for Thanksgiving with their families and with Dr. O. They thought that he would be alone since Hayley had left town to see her family but to their surprise a woman had answered the door. She had been dressed in a pink sweater and jeans when she answered the door and Kira had known instantly who she was. There were at least a dozen pictures of her in Dr. O's house along with all the former rangers but Kira would know Kimberly Hart from anywhere. She hadn't really changed much over the years. It had been a little shocking to Connor and herself to see Kimberly standing there until they got inside and seen how much happier Dr. O had been. It was like someone had taken Dr. O and exchanged him for this newer happier version.

"Kimberly probably did tell him but then again, you are a yellow and he is a red so you already have that against you." Hayley said jogging Kira out of her thoughts. She had almost whispered the last part but Kira heard it.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Kira asked as Trent walked back over to them. He had heard Hayley's comment and had to agree with her.

"Kira, I'm beginning to think that Connor is rubbing off on you. Think about it, most of the couples are red and yellow." Trent said as Hayley nodded. Kira hadn't thought about it before they were right. All the Power Ranger couples she had met were mostly Red and Yellow Rangers except for a few. Dr. O and Kimberly were not in the norm but then again, they probably were never normal since they started it all.

"I guess you're right." Kira huffed. "I'll talk to him." She stated as they looked at her. She started shifting under their stares.

"When?" Hayley asked as Trent left to take care of another customer.

"I don't know but soon." She said standing up. "I'll see you later." She said as Hayley nodded. Kira left then trying to clear her head. Walking over to her car, she got in and thought about where she wanted to go. She needed to talk to someone and that someone was staying at Dr. O's house.

Hopefully Kimberly would have time to talk to her because at the moment, she was the only one that Kira knew had gone through this situation before. Kim might have been a ranger at the time but she had still had to face Dr. O with her feelings.

XXXX

"Connor, are you alright?" Ethan asked as they pulled into the Cybercafé's parking.

"Yea, I'm fine. Why?" He asked as he parked the car and shut it off.

"Well I'm not sick from that car ride and my nerves are very settled." Ethan answered.

"Okay, not sure what that means but okay." Connor said unbuckling his seat belt before opening his door.

"Dude, normally you have me on the edge of my seat almost sick because of your driving but today I didn't even grab the door handle. Also I'm pretty sure that you were under the speed limit the entire drive, what's going on?" He asked as he unbuckled his belt before opening his door.

Connor sighed as he got out. "Nothing's going on just lost in my thoughts I guess." He stated as Ethan shot out of the car. Had Connor said he was lost in his thoughts?

"Connor, I'm not saying this to be mean but when have you ever been lost in your thoughts?" He asked closing his door as Connor did the same.

"Probably never." Connor muttered as he looked over at the former Blue Dino Ranger. "If I tell you something, will you keep it to yourself?" He asked walking around to the car to Ethan's side.

Ethan watched as Connor made his way to his side of the car. Something was really off and he wasn't sure if he liked it. Leaning against the closed door, he answered. "Yea as long as you are not in any trouble, I will."

"What trouble would I be in that I couldn't handle?" Connor asked leaning against the fender.

"I don't know but you are making me nervous and normally only your driving makes me nervous." He replied as Connor sighed.

"Okay it's about a girl." He started as Ethan just stared at him. "What?"

"Connor, you have never had problems with a girl before." Ethan pointed out.

"Ugh, I know that, that's why this is got me all weird." He said as Ethan nodded. "Anyway, I like her probably more than any other girl." He said.

"So what's the problem? Tell her how you feel." Ethan said.

"I wish it was that easy." Connor muttered. "She is different than any other girl. I mean she is totally into music and stuff like that but not sports." He said as Ethan nodded.

"Just tell Kira how you feel." He said as Connor's head snapped over to look at him.

"I didn't say that it was Kira." He said leaning away from the car.

"You didn't deny it either." Ethan pointed out. "Anyway I know how you feel about her since you have been asking about what I've talked about with her." He stated.

Connor looked over the parking lot before glancing back at Ethan. "Well I can't help it. She is with Trent and I didn't want to drive her away. I mean she really loves Trent." He said with a sigh.

"Connor, I'm going to tell you this because you need to know this. Kira doesn't love Trent. She is dating him to make you jealous." He said shocking the former Red Dino Ranger.

"What? No, she talks to Trent every day." He protested as Ethan shook his head.

"She talks to him about you." He said with a laugh. "You know the two of you need to be locked into a room together." He said walking away from Connor.

Connor was rutted to his spot. Ethan's comments had just shifted his entire world. Kira wasn't in love with Trent. She called Trent to talk about him. Was it possible that Kira felt the same way he did? He would have to find out. Walking back to the driver's side, he jumped in. He knew one person that he could talk too.

XXXX

"Kira, what are you doing here?" Tommy asked as soon as he opened the door. He had been helping Kimberly clean the house for the dinner tonight.

"Is Kimberly here? I really need to talk to her." She said as Tommy opened the door wider.

"She's in the kitchen." He said as Kira nodded and walked past him on her way to the kitchen. Tommy shut the door and wondered why Kira was here to talk to Kim. They weren't that close but then again Kim was a good listener so everyone liked to talk to her. He joked with her about becoming a therapist since she listened to everyone's problems anyway. She might as well get paid for it. Walking into the kitchen, he leaned against the door jam to figure out why Kira was here early and wanting to talk to Kim.

"Kira, you look good for surviving your first semester of college." Kim said wiping her hands on a hand towel. She had been cooking all day for the dinner for everyone tonight.

"Oh thank you, is this a good time?" She asked looking at the pots and pans on the stove and countertop.

"Yea, I'm actually free for the moment. None of the food will be finished for a while. What's wrong?" She asked walking over to the table where Kira was seated.

"I have some boy problems." Kira started as Kim looked over at Tommy. He nodded before walking away to give them some alone time. He made his way downstairs to grab some more chairs for the dinner.

"A boy or boys as in more than one?" Kim asked sitting down beside Kira.

"Well really one, I guess. I mean there are two boys involved but one doesn't matter." She stated as Kim nodded.

"Does it have anything to do with the fact that you are dating Trent to make Connor jealous?" Kim asked softly as Kira looked away.

"Yes." Kira replied looking back at Kim. "How did you know?" She asked trying to figure out how Kimberly knew the problem right away.

"When you came to Thanksgiving, I saw the way the two of you were acting. It reminded me a lot of Tommy and me when we were in high school." Kim said gently. "So have you realized that playing one boy against another is bad?" She asked leaning back in her chair.

"No, I mean Trent knows that I don't like him in that way but Connor doesn't." Kira said quietly as Kim nodded in understanding. "I don't know what to do or how to tell him."

"Well in my experience it's better to just tell the truth as soon as possible. I'm not going to lie, Connor will be hurt that you have done this but if he feels the same way you do then everything will be fine." Kim stated taking Kira's hand in hers.

"What if he doesn't feel the same?" Kira asked.

Sighing, Kim squeezed her hand before answering. "If he doesn't then you will be upset and mad at yourself for treating Trent like this but you will be okay." Kim whispered. "If it helps, I think that Connor likes you. He reminds me a lot of Jason and Rocky. It just takes time for them to realize that they actually want to change the status quo. Don't worry, everything will be fine." She said releasing Kira's hand. Kim stood up then and walked over to the fireplace.

"What made you come back?" Kira asked watching the Original Pink Ranger looking at the pictures that lined the mantle.

"I realized that I loved him and I wanted to see if he felt the same way." Kim replied without looking back. "I was an idiot years ago to write that letter and thought that Tommy would never listen to me let alone take me back." She stated turning around to face Kira. "It helps that he felt the same way."

"Wow, I just never thought that I would see Dr. O this happy." Kira said finding her first smile.

"Well I can tell you that I haven't been this happy in a long time." Tommy said from behind the couch. "Don't let the fear of failing keep you from someone you love." He said walking over to Kimberly.

"I won't." Kira said as she stood up and walked over to them. "Thank you for everything." She said as they nodded before she turned and walked away from them.

Kim and Tommy watched her walk out the front door as they heard a car door slam.

XXXX

"Ethan, I thought that you were coming with Connor." Trent said as soon as Ethan sat down at the counter.

"I did, I thought he was behind me." He replied looking behind him. Where was Connor?

"Maybe he is talking to someone outside." Trent said getting his drink ready.

"No, I don't think that's it. I pretty much told him Kira is dating you to make him jealous." He stated as Trent handed him his drink.

"Okay, well I told Kira to tell Connor so maybe the dance will end." He said as Ethan nodded.

"What dance?" Hayley asked coming around the counter. "Hey Ethan." She said grabbing a rag to wipe off the counter again. It got stuff on it all the time and she wanted to make sure that it was cleaned before anyone new sat down.

"Hey Hayley." Ethan responded before taking a drink of his smoothie.

"Kira and Connor's dance." Trent answered looking over at her.

"Does he finally realize that Kira likes him?" Hayley asked looking at Ethan.

"Well he knows that she doesn't love Trent and that she is only dating Trent to make him jealous." Ethan answered as she smiled.

"I can't wait to see how this break ends." She said before walking away again.

"I'm with Hayley on that. This is going to be an awesome Christmas break if those two will actually talk to each other and get everything straightened out." Ethan said as Trent nodded.

"I wonder where Connor is, he should have come in by now." Trent stated as Ethan glanced back at the entrance.

"He could have gone to Dr. O's house since he likes to get his opinion on everything." Ethan reasoned. Connor was close to Dr. O which he figured was a leader thing. It was odd at times but the others never got jealous about it. Dr. O didn't treat any of them differently.

"If he did then maybe Kimberly can convince Connor to talk to Kira today." Trent stated.

"How are the good doctor and the love of his life?" Ethan asked with a smile. They were all happy when they learned that Kimberly was back.

"I saw them last night and they looked happy." Trent stated as Hayley made her way back over to them.

"Man, I can't believe how busy we've been but thankfully we will be closed. I can't wait for dinner at Tommy's." She said as Trent and Ethan nodded. Dr. O had told them that he had invited the Original Power Rangers to dinner for them to meet. It was the first time that they had had a chance to meet them and no one wanted to miss it.

"I just want Connor and Kira to sit beside each other and actually enjoy the dinner too." Trent stated.

"Well there will be a room full of Originals to make sure that they enjoy it. Don't worry about them tonight just enjoy the party." Hayley stated as they nodded. "Now, let's get this place cleaned up so that I can enjoy the dinner as well." She said as Ethan smiled. Trent groaned but then got to work.

XXXX

"Kira?" Connor asked as he paused. He had just gotten out of his car when he saw her coming down Dr. O's front steps.

"Connor, what are you doing here?" She asked walking closer to him.

"I wanted to talk to Dr. O before tonight." He replied. "What are you doing here?"

"I had to talk to Kimberly before tonight." She responded biting her lip.

"Oh okay." Connor said shifting from one foot to the other. Looking at them now, you would have never thought that they had been on the same ranger team. It was like nerves had taken over the college freshman and they couldn't talk to each other anymore.

"I'm not really dating Trent." Kira blurted out as Connor looked at her. "I mean I was only dating him to make you jealous." She said shocking both of them. She hadn't planned to tell him like that but it just all came out.

"I know." Connor whispered stepping towards her.

"What? How did you know?" Kira asked stepping towards him too. They stopped leaving only a few inches between them. They were not touching but one reach of a hand would solve that in a matter of seconds.

"Well I had a little help." Connor admitted as she nodded. She understood what he was trying to say. Ethan and probably Trent had been talking to Connor. It didn't make her mad just a little surprised that they had been talking about her. It gave her some hope that he liked her.

"I had a little help too." She admitted as she grabbed his hands with hers. "Well maybe more than a little."

Tommy and Kim stepped out on the porch and watched Kira and Connor. They were both smiling when Kira grabbed Connor's hands.

"I think that we need to get them some privacy." Kim whispered as Tommy nodded. They slipped back inside to let them work out what they needed too.

"So what happens now?" Connor asked stepping closer to Kira. Their bodies were almost pressed together now with their hands joined between them.

"I don't know." Kira breathed as she looked up into his eyes. "I would like to see where this goes though." She whispered as he leaned down.

"Me too." He whispered as he brushed his lips across hers. It was only a touch until Kira released his hands and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I have wanted to do that since Thanksgiving."

Kira smiled. "It's been a little longer for me." She whispered as she pulled his head down to kiss him again. This time the kiss was longer but they finally pull away since they were in Dr. O's driveway.

"I think we better go tell the others." Connor stated as Kira smiled and nodded.

"First, we tell Dr. O and Kimberly." She said grabbing his hand and dragging him inside.

XXXX

"You know that I should beat Connor for leaving me at Hayley's. He should have come back and gotten me or at least called me to let me know that he wasn't." Ethan stated as he got out of Trent's car.

"Don't worry; we were coming to the same place so it wasn't a big deal." Trent said closing his car door. "Well it looks like Kira and Connor are already here." He said pointing to their cars.

"I wonder how long they have been here." Ethan asked as they made their way up to the porch.

"Maybe they talked and we don't have to play matchmakers anymore. It was getting a little old anyway." Trent muttered.

"Was Kira in the way for another girl?" Ethan asked as Trent nodded. "I thought so because up until now you were fine playing her pretend boyfriend but the past few weeks I noticed that you wanted it to end." He said as Trent sighed.

"I'm not sure if she even knows me but once I get back to school, I'm going to talk to her. Well that is if Kira and Connor have straightened everything out." He said as Ethan knocked on the door.

"Hopefully everything is done because I want to enjoy this meal." He said as Trent laughed. Kim opened the door to Trent's laughter.

"I'm glad to see the two of you in a good mood. I'm Kimberly by the way just in case you didn't know." She said opening the door wide for them to pass by her.

"It's nice to meet you." Ethan said as he bumped into Trent. "What?" He asked as he tried to see why Trent was just standing in front of him not moving.

"Oh Trent, Ethan this is Billy, Trini, Jason, Zack, Katherine, Aisha, Rocky, Adam, Tanya, and Justin. They were the first sets of Power Rangers." Kim explained as Trent and Ethan nodded.

"Don't worry, we were the same way." Connor said coming up beside them. "They are pretty nice and have lots of stories on Dr. O."

"How long have you been here?" Ethan asked as Trent walked away from them to talk to some of the former rangers.

"Since I dropped you off at Hayley's, sorry about that." He replied as Ethan looked at him.

"What happened?" He asked as Kira walked over to them.

"We talked." Kira stated as she slipped her hand into Connor's. Ethan saw the movement and smiled.

"So I take it that you two have worked everything out." He said as they both nodded.

"Thank you for giving us a push." Connor stated as Kira nodded.

"If I had thought it would have worked sooner, I would have done it before now." He stated. "I'm happy for you though." He said.

The rest of the night was spent retelling ranger stories. The older rangers wanted to know all about Tommy's troubles while the Dinos wanted to know about how Tommy became Dr. O. The dinner lasted long into the morning hours with everyone just crashing at the house. Thankfully Tommy had plenty of bedrooms along with air mattresses and sleeping bags.

"You know I'm glad that everyone got along." Kim whispered as she slipped into bed beside Tommy. "I was a little worried at first." She admitted.

"I was only worried about what stories would be shared with the Dinos." He said wrapping her in his arms. "I guess I owe you one night out on the town since you guessed that Connor and Kira would get together during Christmas break. I still don't know how you guessed that." He said as she laughed.

"It had better be a good night." She stated as he nodded. "I knew because the way they were acting at Thanksgiving. It was just a matter of time for those sparks to connect." She said as she closed her eyes.

"I guess so; you also know that we need to tell the others about being engaged. We were supposed to do that during dinner." He reminded her.

"I know but I wanted Kira and Connor to enjoy today without us overshadowing their new relationship. Don't worry, we will tell everyone sometime this week. They will be here all week long." She said in a whispered.

Tommy knew the moment that Kim fell asleep as he tucked her deeper into his side. He was happy that Connor and Kira had finally found each other. As long as they stood together nothing could separate them.

XXXX

Okay so what did everyone think? Please let me know. For those waiting for the new chapter of Games, I have plans on uploading it after Labor Day so be on the lookout.


End file.
